The Sinful Truth
by The CrymSin
Summary: The story of an geisha who becomes the mistress of Sesshomaru, whom hides an unforgiveable secret. The mistery behind her illness, her disapearance, and Sesshomaru's feelings for Rin who surpasses father and daughter. A 10 chapter Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**The sinful Truth.**_

_Please Read This before reading the actual Story :_

**Hello.  
This story is a fiction, nothing is real from it (remember)  
Also, it may contain shocking scenes and contents, horrible twists, and even a sudden truth.  
(Dont PM me to know the ending… Please…)  
This story may also contain Psychological Acts, daring ones, and even drug use .  
Thank You For Reading This Little Warning (I doubt all of u readers read it… Ha…)**

Chapter 1 : Prologue.

Oriental Japan, Year 1504, Saburuko House in Tsurikimi Village.

« YOU LITTLE WRENCH ! » A man yelled while hitting one of the Geisha's.  
« M-Master ! Please ! Stop ! » One of the Geisha said.  
« You ! Dared to try to poison me ! You dirty woman ! » He said while pointing his finger on the woman who was on the ground.

« I demand more than just an apology ! _He continued , _I want money ! »  
« Calm Dow .. »  
« DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME ! » He said while hitting The Youngest geisha.  
« Yuri ! » A mature Geiko* Said While squatting down to help her.

**NOTE : Geiko, is a full fledged Geisha, a 'Diamond' of the sort.**

« You will see… I'll make sure this Geisha House will close ! you'll see ! »  
… Again… This happened.

it's not really weird to see such a scene, or rather, it's pretty much normal there, however, this only started when a certain woman entered that place.

« … Oume… Not again… » Shira-Onee Said.  
« It's the 5th this month, if it continues, our Geisha house will close ! »  
« That man deserved it.. »  
« Deserved ?... Deserved, who cares if he deserved it or not ?! It doesn't matter ! Our job is to obey them and satisfy them ! It has nothing to do with Deserving or not Deserving ! Do you know how much debts we've been getting because of you ?! Don't tell me you thought that putting a sleeping plant on his tea a second time would work ! » Shira yelled.

She stopped so she could regain her cool and breathe back again and continued « We won't last long if you keep doing this to the costumers who demand a 'special night occasion' ! It's our job ! We can do nothing about it ! »

« But Azusa died because of that… » She replied.

…There was a moment of silence…  
Azusa… Who was she ?... Just a mere Hangyoku* who died of an unknown illness whom one of their costumers gave her while he asked her to have one 'special night occasion' with her…

**Note : Hangyoku, a young geisha/Geisha in training.**

All though this is a formal geisha house, it's occupants do not seem rather friendly.

Let me sum it up .

It happened just a few months ago, a young beautiful woman entered the village, her name was Oume, just Oume, that's all, while everybody asked for her family name, she would just turn and ignore the one who asked her, and continue what she was doing.  
Oume was poor, very poor, she used to just go roading around village to village and try to survive, people say she was a very famous Geisha after a short incident which remains unknown at the 'red light' House. (Cant Say District since it wasnt really called that way back then , geisha house sounds a bit annoying time to time… )

Everybody wondered what was it that was wrong with her, some people called her a 'crazy woman' whom's dreams have reached it's limit.  
But do you guys know what the other people say ?  
They say she has no dreams.

She is a dreamless woman who goes on by herself without wanting to know what happens next.

Her entering a geisha house (again) was a mistery…

After knowing the very existance of 'demons' at a young age, she became untrustworthy knowing they could take any human form, rumors say she even met one and by all means unintentionly did 'that' with him.  
Probably fell in love ? Doubtful, but you guys would know sooner or later if that's the case.

Back to our onions.  
Very late at night, Oume went out to breathe some air, fresh air, precisely, and sat down near the small lake who was in front of the Geisha House.  
« Are You okay ? » Young Yuri said while squatting next to her.

« … Yes i'm fine » She replied while gazing back at the water .  
« … You know, Shira Onee didn't mean to yell at you, she was just a bit afraid of what our boss would say, she is also a bit worried about you, you know ? She always stood up for you and i'm pretty sure she will once more »  
« You think i didnt know that ? _She said while smirking _, I owe her alot right now, but i can't seem to be able to pay her back, she did so much and i done so little, and also so much worse than her, i can't even compare to her in front of the other men, she is so much more beautiful and so much more capable as a geisha than me, it is only natural that she would be liked by anyone, and even me »  
« … Shira Onee told me once, that the more you trust someone, the more you like him, does it mean you trust Shira onee ? »  
There was a moment of silence…

« Trust huh ? Well i guess i can say that, but not in such mater, i can say i 'depend' on her »  
« Depend ? What do you mean, Oume-San »  
« She is always the one cleaning up the mess… I am very grateful for that, and it's mainly because she cleans it up that i keep on going until my heart's content, if she wasn't there to stand up for me or to yell at me i would be going berserk by now »

Yuri looked at Oume with a surprised look, she was still young, she couldn't understand all that dramatic talk, but she still understood a bit, the word 'depending ' was understandble, other than that, she didnt really get it.

The next morning…

Oume was sleeping on her futon, all alone without the warmth of a man beside her, the light of the sun shined on her face, whom she turned around so it wont disturb her sleep, that is until she heard two very strong roar's who became louder and also nearer.  
« W-What's that sound ?! » Yuri yelled.

Big Sis Shira stood up, her gaze stuck outside the window, as she murmured a name who made her blush instantly.

« Sesshomaru-Sama… »

_To Be Continued_

**Hello.  
Thanks ! Nice knowing some people read this ! (While others ignore it, hah)  
I'm pretty sure, it's a first for me, writing stuff like that, it's a bit embarassing though.  
My imagination is rather huge so dont mind the drama please, i garantee this story will have a good ending as long as your rooting for the same person as me.**

A little reminder, i have exams going on … So i wont be able to update … euh… Freaquantly.  
Thanks for the comprehension.  
Enjoy.  
1 Chapter out of 10.  



	2. Chapter 2

**The sinful Truth.**

**This May contain disturbing scenes, mature content and shocking twists. You have been warned.**

_Chapter 2 : Unrequited Love_

It's been quite a while, but i remember as if it was yesterday, the day i have met him for the first time in my pitiful Geisha life.

Spring, the season of blooming petals, the most beautiful season in japan, and also, the most fascinating.

It was 1 year ago.  
The great demon lord, InuTaishou came visit the house's owner, for personnal matters.  
« Taishou-Sama ! What gives such a nice visit ? » The old man said.

« I came here to fetch my sword, is it ready ? »  
« Certainly ! My brother finished it off two days ago ! it's as good as new, come here ! Jin ! » He shouted.  
« C-Coming ! » His brother Jin Replied while carrying the heavy looking sword.

« It's not as powerful as your Tesaiga, milord, but at least it's as resistable ! Here ! »  
« Hmm… it looks good, i might as well take it, very well, here is your share ! »  
« Thank You my lord ! » He said while bowing.  
« I might as well take off »  
« W-wait, why don't you stay here and get a cup of tea ? I have bought some new… Enterteiners ! »  
« Well, i can't really, my wife would get mad… or is it like that you call your mates ? 'wives' ? »  
« It is ! But it's alright as long as you don't ask for a 'special night occasion' ! Come on ! One drink or two for my brother's best customer ! »  
« … I guess a bottle of fresh sake would make me feel better… Just one » He said while grinning.

One bottle ? pfftt… Even ten wouldn't be enough to fill up such a demon.  
(That's true, btw)

The demon drank and drank and never had enough, the geisha's we're all around him, who would had thought a demon could get drunk ? Well i dont really…

Back to our Onions.

It was already very late, the demon thanked his 'buddy' and then frowned, coming back whispering to his ear « Say, uhm… I have a son who seems to be very lonesome, do you think you have an interesting woman here that i could, uhh, 'barrow' from you ? »  
The old man grinned, « Why 'barrow' ? Why not take one ?! We have the most good looking maidens ! The next time you come, i'll make sure you find one at your taste for your son ! »  
« Thank you, i'll make sure to bring him here , now, farewell » he said while transforming.

It was indeed a laughing matter for men, but for those women, it was a horrible and despicable thing, being sold and sold back again to men from men, losing their sanity, and losing it once more by someone whom they don't even love or know ? Their lives we're just a pile of trash till some more trash, they we're used, throwed and again used, nothing was funny coming from it, it had nothing to be proud of.  
Being beautiful was a curse.

1 year ago, half of the geisha's we're alive, even Azusa, the young hangyoku who was even younger than Yuri, that time, Oume didn't even enter the Geisha house, but Shira was the most experienced one, it was her 4th year as a formal geisha at that house, and still in very good health, she was actually, the favorite of all Geisha's because of her maturity.  
All though she faked with a smile, she was deep down in pain, the only thing who could make her smile from reality was her light, her nice, her kind, beloved sister, Azusa.

_1 week later…  
_Instead of a roar, two roars we're now listened in the small village, as the young Geisha's went out of the house to admire the view, they saw two very long white dog demons flying in the sky, as they twirled around the bright blue sky, they then got closer to the house and landed in full speed.

« Yo ! » Happy InuTaishou said while waving to the owner, « Welcomme ! Dear friend » The owner replied while giving a nice pat to the demon, « Bought you my son » He said while introducing.  
… The very handsome young man behind him who looked rather feminine( ?!)  
All though he was handsome, he looked quite mad, his gaze staring at the ground, and his hands firmly straight held on by the gravity of his straight pose.  
The old man and the geisha's looked at him a little worried, is he okay ? really is he not mad about anything ? Is what they thought.  
« Ahm.. Sesshomaru… » His father asked a little inpatient.  
**Note : Ah, please make sure to imagine Sesshomaru a little younger than you picture him, (From the anime/manga thank you…)  
**The young demon glanced at his father, with a little annoyed look.  
« That man, is Seizou, he is the brother of the man who forged that sword to you ! He is also the owner of the Geisha house you see here »  
« And so ? »  
« … And… You, don't you greet him ?! » he said a bit worried.  
He turned meaning 'i don't give a fuck' and gazed at the trees.  
« Forgive my son… » InuTaishou said while scraching his head.  
« No worries ! It's forgiveable. Now please don't stay outside, come on in ! »  
As the two demons entered the house, one of them didn't felt at ease at all, that was of course, young Sesshomaru.  
« … Azusa, would you please serve our guests some fine sake ? »  
« Yes ! » She said while running towards the kitchen.  
_Silence…_

« Ahem, Seizou, about our deal one week ago ? »  
« A-Ah ! yes ! Shira ! Suzuna ! Maki ! » He shouted « Come here ! »  
The three of them came without losing a second, and bowed.  
« So… What do you say ? Those are my most beautiful ones ! »  
« Hm, not bad… »

All the three of them we're in a dogza position.  
**Dogza* Squatting/Bowing very down.  
**But as one of them was starting to get curious, she slightly lifted her head to gaze at the young man right in front of her.  
But as she did that, her heart skipped a beat, she saw the most beautiful young man she ever saw in years, his long silvered hair, his mature look (Not really )) and his beautiful gaze made her blush instantly and put back her head to the dogza position.  
That curious one was Shira.  
Thus, is the beginning of that Unrequited Love.

The demon lord turned back to his son and said « Well, what do you think ? You choose ! »  
He glared at his father.

« Hah, well then i'll choose for you ! » he said happily.  
Sesshomaru looked really mad, and immidiately left the room.  
… Euh…  
« S-Sesshomaru ! Come here at once ! »  
« No. »

« Do not defy me ! I am your dad ! D : »  
« You Fake »  
The father frowned, he immidiately squatted and cried.  
« He… He called me a 'fake' ! »  
« N-Now InuTaishou-Sama ! Please ! Stand up ! Someone ! Bring him water ! »  
The Lord whispered « Sake please »  
« Ah ! Bring him Sake ! »

« … And some biscuits… »  
« Ah ! Bring him some biscuits ! »

« H-Hai ! »

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru sat down near the lake and gazed at the water, wondering how did all this come up to, he sighed and decided to take a short nap below the tree.  
Shira went out to breathe some fresh air too, appearantly, but at her great surprise, she saw the young lord beneath the tree, and blushed _'Ah ! How come he is here ?! Shouldn't he be inside ?! '  
'Ahm… I should probably … Euhm… Wake him up, the tea and sake are ready.. '  
_She squatted down, preparing herself to wake him up, and thought how beautiful he is, how can a man be this beauitful ? She thought, she was immidiately sucked into his appearance and gazed a bit more, she then saw one of his hair bangs blocking the way of his closed eyes, and tried to remove it, but just as she tried to, Sesshomaru blocked her hand with his.

« A-Ah ! »  
« What are you doing ? »  
« .. uh ! Uhm I just came to tell you, My lord that the tea is ready ! » She said while blushing furiously.

He looked at her for a moment and let a huge 'humph' come out of his mouth, he then let her go and entered the house again.  
For a split secon, Shira's heart skipped a beat, her heart kept pouding like crazy, and his sleepy face kept on her mind until the end of the day, her heart clearly said 'You love him'

From that day on, Shira's life Literaly Changed.

Each visit of Sesshomaru and His Father became her favourite day, she waited patiently each 3/4 months until his arrival, her eyes kept shining brightly each time he said at least one word to her, it was love.

That was when Shira's love story started.

But let's get back to the present, sorry to keep you waiting ugh, it's hard to resume all that is in my head but nevermind…

Oume looked at Shira with confused eyes, « Sesshomaru ?! Who's that » she said while rubbing her eyes.  
Shira came back to reality, « Oh ! Ah, just a customer who comes by each few months » she said while rushing into the kitchen.  
« … She is acting Strange… Yuri, what's the meaning of this ?! »  
« Oh, You dont know ? InuTaishou and his son Sesshomaru are really good customers of ours, they come here each 3 or 4 months and drink tea, they however don't ask for a special night occasion, which is quite good for us, his father comes here to see if our Geisha's are growing well or if we have a new recruit, he expects his son will get married or have one of us as a concubine in order to have a child to succeed the West lands after Sesshomaru »  
« Such a complex and difficult story… » She thought.

« It appears Shira Onee has a crush on Sesshomaru-Sama »  
« She does ?! » Oume said in a loud voice.

« Keep it down ! Only me and Suzu knows ! »  
« Ah… Sorry… How did you figure it out anyways ? Did she tell you ? »  
« No… Shira Onee is the oldest and the most mature, of course she wouldn't tell us such a fact, it will surely ruin her image, we knew while she was serving Sesshomaru Sama, she had one of those special eyes, a look that she doesn't usually give to normal customers… »

« Is that so, i would have never thought she would get so… Euhm… In love to whisper his name while he arrives… Seriously… »  
« Eh ? She does that ?! How romantic ! »  
« Forget What I said… »  
Meanwhile, the two huge dogs landed on land and transformed back to their human form  
« InuTaishou – Sama ! Welcomme ! »  
« Hey ! Old man ! » He said happily.

« Sesshomaru ! A pleasant suprise indeed ! »  
« … Hmph… »

« Look Look ! It's him ! it's Sesshomaru Sama ! The one Shira Onee Likes ! »  
« It's him ?! Hmm, he's quite beautiful, but he really doesn't look manly at all ! »  
« Well, that's him… I think today he came to pick one of us for good » Yuri said.  
« Well it took em' some time ! Been a Year and a half ! » Oume said while pouting  
« Well a year is more like 1 Month For them Youkai » Yuri replied.  
« I do Hope Shira will get with him though, her love sounds pitiful… »  
« … I can't reply the contrary Oume-San, but this is quite sad itself… I do also hope She will be happy with him » Yuri said while smiling.

Oume smiled back.

« Seizou, Bring me Back your Geisha's ! » InuTaishou yelled.  
Sesshomaru on the other hand facepalmed.  
« I shall, all of you, come ! »

« H-Hai ! »  
The geisha's bowed then squatted.  
« Well now InuTaishou, i believe you will Pick one of them ? »  
« Hmm… Please tell me their each Qualities »  
« C-Certainly ! This is Suzu, a very kind and beautiful geisha, she was with us for a long time by now … »  
« Nope, i don't want her, my son deserves better ! » he shouted.  
« Hm ! Euh ! Alright, what about Ayu ?! She's quite the adorable girl ! She's patient and nice ! »  
« Nope… She looks weak enough to cry evrery night when she gets a bad dream »  
« A-Ah ! Alright, what about Shira ?! It's my best offer and she is one of our best geisha's actually she is our best geisha ! »  
Shira blushed and gazed at Sesshomaru who didn't quite look at her.  
« No… She looks way too perfect, she might be a nuisance to us later on… »  
Both Oume And Yuri gasped.  
Shira looked in a shocked way.  
« W-What ?! How come ? she is very talented, she might be able to bear alot of Hanyou, she is our most healthy Geisha ! »  
« She looks healthy but she is weak, i sense it… » He said in a severe way.

« … Ah… » Shira said while trembling, her body felt numb, she was about to cry.  
Oume couldn't let that happen, she then stood on the way.  
« Hey ! »  
« Hm ? » InuTaishou turned around.

« That's right, you, Demon ! i'm Talking to you ! Shira may be a bit mentally weak but she is strong ! She is part of our family ! She is our big sister ! She is our protector ! She can be probably the best woman who can bear your son's babies in the whole Japan ! She was the only one who stood in our way to help us, and you reject her ? How could You ?! Shira may be a bit too caring, a bit TOO nice, and that's fairly why we abuse of her, but she deserves your son ! Or rather your son just doesn't deserve her ! » She Shouted.  
Seizou gasped, « OUME ! Shut up and get back to your place ! I'll deal with you later ! »  
« No… » InuTaishou said « I think we found the woman we we're looking for » he said while grinning .  
« E-Eh ?! What ?! Oume ?! No way ! Why not someone else ? InuTaishou you must be joking ! »  
« No i'm serious, i like her character… Sesshomaru, starting today, she is your mistress ! »

« EH ?! »  
« HUH ?! »  
« HUUUUH ?! »  
« … Tch…. » - That's sesshomaru Lol.

_To be continued_

**Hello.  
Nice to see some people read this, if you do i'm grateful.  
Sorry it's such a late update but it's not really my fault since i've had exams and i had to study ! _  
Anyways, the next chapter will be uplauded in a few days, or maybe tomorow, who knows ?!  
Thanks for Reading !  
Please orient urself**


End file.
